Free-Join: The Strangerhood
Aaaaaaand I'm back trying to host another roleplay! Second time's a charm, right? Oh, the saying is three time's a charm? Shush, don't jinx it dude. Anyway, everything else is going to be explained in 3... 2... 1... Plot Scenario Recently, you’ve had to temporarily move out of your house/place/wherever the heck you live due to various circumstances (you can just make up the reasons yourself, or your character doesn’t have to have a reason). Now, you have to spend the entire Spring and Summer in an unfamiliar town until you can finally go back to your own home. But in another turn of events, thanks to limited housing space in the town, you’re required to live in a house filled with… ROOMMATES! Now, you just have to survive till Autumn before you can go back home… Oh great, what are you doing now? Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce an attempt at a Slice of Life Roleplay. Basically, there is no plot; we just make it up as we go along. So you’re going into this new town, forced to live in the same place as every other character as a roommate in a way. Well, you can have a room to yourself (though it’s alright to have a shared room), but the entire house is shared. Also, the house is huge, so there’s no character limit. Now a big aspect is “making it up as we go along”. If we’re starting to get bored and unsure of what to do, that’s when we start making scenarios. These can be almost anything as long as they’re not earth-shattering. I can’t give any examples right now, but the internet has plenty of scenario generators we can use. Another thing to add on is that we can have “guest appearances,” such as other characters of ours visiting for a short part, or for people who want to join but not really for a long time. Yes, even characters that don’t have pages can have guest appearances as long as you explain what they look like. About the town itself Again, going back to “make it up as we go along,” the entire place is a basic town that you guys can add on to. About all I’ve thought so far is the center of the town that has shops lining it, the shoreline, and of course an abandoned and supposedly “haunted” mansion on the outskirts. So we’re building off on that, and you can just make up buildings and locations as long as it doesn’t get too chaotic. Rules General RP rules, don’t kill each other (fighting is acceptable), don’t control other people’s characters; we’ve heard this hundreds of times, etc. Have understandable grammar. If you don’t know how to spell a word, then SPELL-CHECK IT. Don’t even try putting in sexual content, not sure why any of you would try, but it’s a precaution. No Auto-hitting if you’re in a fight, which means you have to give the other character a chance to react to an attack. Even though I’m letting you guys control the plot, don’t overcomplicate it to the point where it becomes an overly epic sci-fi fantasy thing. This is a Slice of Life theme, not Star Wars: Fellowship of the Ring. If anyone's been in a story/comic/whatever where they met another user's character, then it's okay to have your character know that character straight from the beginning. If you’ve read the rules, mention something about pie in your comment (if you already said so in the blog about this, then you're already in) The Characters *River the Echidna *Dash the Turtle *Abyss the Dark Being *Sigma the Mink *Theta the Mink *Upsilon the Mink *Sam the rabbit *Tesla The Hedgehog Story Time A certain discolored Monotreme stood in front of a very large house after being recently dropped off. She took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the front door, thinking that maybe there were other people already in there. She knew she was going to have roommates, however she had no idea who they were going to be. The girl hesitantly pressed the doorbell, and she heard the sound go off inside. After several moments of waiting, there was no response. She attempted to open the door and found out that it was unlocked. She walked inside, and found the place to be completely empty, meaning she was the first one here. "Okay," she said to herself, "Plenty of time to make myself at home..." the girl continued to explore the rest of the house until the other residents would arrive. Meanwhile, the mink group, Sigma, Theta, and Upsilon, were arriving at the very same building the monotreme was at. Sigma bounded up to the front door and began to mash the doorbell button for a couple of seconds. "Sigma, I believe the door is already open," Theta piped up, nodding his head in the direction of the doorknob, which was clearly unlocked. "Oh," Sigma said. "I just like the sound of the doorbell anyways." She then skipped inside the building and went off to explore. Theta and Upsilon both rolled their eyes at each other before following Sigma inside. "Well that was quick," River, the name of this girl, said to herself after hearing the doorbell ring several times. She was exploring the upstairs beforehand, and heard the trio's voices from up there. She walked out of the room she was in and saw the three minks from the top of the stairs, unsure of what to say as a greeting. Upsilon glanced up and saw River at the top of the stairs, and his eyes would immediately widen. "River..?" Sigma looked up and saw River too, and let off a big grin. "Oh, hey, it's you... uh... that girl from before!" Sigma said in a slightly sheepish tone, as she didn't even know the girl's name. "What a coincidence that we get to see you again, huh?" Theta stood behind Sigma and Upsilon, looking away with his shoulders tensed. "Woah, it's you guys from Gem High!" Immediately easing up and seeming more confident, she ran down the stairs to greet them. "What were the chances that all of you would come here! This is awesome; for a second there I thought I was going to be stuck in a house with a bunch of strangers!" Sigma smiled at River and nodded. "We thought the exact same thing!" she said. "Hm, I wonder who else might be coming here..." She then looked around the building a bit closer and noticed how vast it was. "Geez, this place is huge!" Sigma exclaimed. "We should try exploring a bit!" "I agree," River said, "I've only looked at a part of the upstairs. I've already called dibs on my room up there, but there's still plenty of room." Tesla drives past the group before realizing they're from Gem High. He rolls down his windows. "Oh hey guys! It's been a long time." said Tesla. "Well, hopefully, you can remember me. I went to Gem High with you." "Woah, I remember you!" Sigma said to Tesla. "This is awesome! So many people are here! Cool car, by the way!" Upsilon looked away, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. River laughed a little, "Is this moving-in day or a high school reunion? Next thing you know we get everyone else we knew over here," she said laughing a bit more. A male black dark being stood infront of the house,shaking nervously.He looks up."Hello?" Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Story